


Avatar Drabbles

by nellasera



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bloodbending (Avatar), Dark!Katara, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Inspired by Tangled (2010), M/M, Modern Era, Pining, Pirates, Post-Canon, Post-War, pirate!Zuko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellasera/pseuds/nellasera
Summary: A collection of pieces for drabbles, double drabbles, and the occasional pentadrabble; a mix of themes, genres, and settings, and a mix of pairings.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. In This World (Zutara)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my drabble collection. Tags/pairings/etc will be added as new works are added.
> 
> !!Ratings are included on each individual work, as are any additional warnings Please mind them!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> First:
> 
> Pairing: Zutara  
> Rating: G  
> Setting: Post Canon  
> Prompt: Love  
> Warnings: Angst/non HEA

Ambassador Katara catches his eye just as she turns to address the room.

She’s always so beautiful in her formal regalia; with her hair carefully braided, necklace gleaming at her throat, chin held high as she addresses a room of lifelong politicians.

She gives him a small, shy smile and averts her eyes.

Zuko often gets the feeling that she knows: in another world, he’d offer her a betrothal necklace from him.

But in this world he’s the Fire Lord, he has a noble class near revolt, and he can’t say a word.

Unfortunately, Zuko reflects, love doesn’t always win.


	2. The Pond (Zutara)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Zutara  
> Rating: G  
> Setting/Genre: Post-Canon, Fluff  
> Prompt: Silence  
> Warnings: None

In the tumultuous months after the war’s end, Zuko’s favorite and most peaceful moments were the evenings with Katara at the turtle-duck pond.

Mostly they sat in comfortable silence.

Sometimes their gazes snagged, and she would give him a soft smile that made his mouth go dry while heat traveled up his neck and nerves twisted his stomach.

One night, Katara edged closer to him until their legs were touching and tucked her head onto his shoulder. She laid out her hand, obviously exposed, on her thigh.

She drummed her fingers.

Zuko, heart racing, reached to intertwine them with his.


	3. Ice Cream (Mailee)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Mailee  
> Rating: G  
> Setting/Genre: Modern, Fluff  
> Warnings: None

Mai had watched Ty Lee ignore and dismiss and reject every boy that came her way that night.

Every time it happened, Ty Lee would look at her and give her a heart-skipping smile until, finally, she slid her way through the party crowd and over to Mai. She beamed radiantly before stepping closer, lithe and graceful as always, leaning into Mai’s space. “You want to get out of here, Mai? You and I could go get ice cream or something.” She batted her lashes.

Oh. _Oh_.

Mai gave her a rare smile, her heart picking up speed. “Yeah. Definitely.”


	4. In My Palms (Zutara)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Zutara  
> Rating: T  
> Setting: Canon Divergent AU / Pirate AU  
> Prompt: Death  
> Warnings: Darker!Katara, Bloodbending

Zuko didn’t know what was happening to him.

The water-bending woman that had stormed his ship was somehow subjugating every person in his crew. He didn’t have control over his own body; he had fallen involuntarily to the ground, twisting and contorting on the deck. He felt a light pressure on his heart and gasped.

“I hold your death in my palms, pirate,” she said, her voice both dark and amused. “These waters are my territory now. So give me one good reason not to kill you.”

“I’m—very good at—finding things,” he panted.

Her lips curved upward. “Oh?”


	5. The Forest (Zutara)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Zutara  
> Rating: G  
> Setting: Tangled AU  
> Prompt: Lost  
> Warnings: None

Katara wished she could have slipped away during the day, but she supposed it wouldn’t matter. She’d never been out of the village. She’d be lost anyway, but the forest at night was terrifying. Her heart shot into her throat when bushes nearby rustled.

Hama had found her. Hama would shut her away again, more securely, and Katara wouldn’t be able to escape a second time…

A figure shot out of the bushes and they collided; Katara screamed, stumbling backward.

“Are you alright?” A raspy voice. A boy. 

Not Hama.

His red clothes and amber eyes mean he’s Fire Nation.


	6. Seven (Zukka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Zukka  
> Rating: G  
> Setting: Post Canon  
> Prompt: Mistake  
> Warnings: None

Six times.

Zuko was counting.

It gave him something to do that took the focus away from the pleasant squirming sensation in his stomach whenever it happened, or the way his cheeks got hot. He was overreacting. He knew that. Sokka wasn’t doing it on purpose.

Right?

Sokka’s hand brushed Zuko’s as he reached across the table for the butter.

 _Seven_.

Zuko nearly knocked over his tea. The brush crawled further up his cheekbones. He risked glancing at Sokka, and he saw… _something_ on his face. And Zuko suddenly knew: these touches were not casual coincidences, and they weren't mistakes.


End file.
